Twilight warriors
by ScorpioInDisguise
Summary: What happens when Bella, Edward, and Alice are transformed into cats. They dont known how, but suddenly they find themselves thrown into the world of the warrior cats.
1. Change Of Plans

I smile at Edward, who smiles back at me with that crooked smile I love. He opens the door to his silver Volvo and I hope in ethusiastically to find Alice already inside. I beam at her.

"Someone's in a good mood." She comented. I shrugged. Edward jumped into the drivers seat and started the engine. Soon we were zipping through the streets to who-knows-where. All I knew was that Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle and Esme were riding in a different car.

Edward twisted around to smile at me. I haven't fully got used to the idea of him being able to not have to look at the road while driving, even though I know it's no use to fret over the situation. Still, I lightly flick his nose.

"Eyes on the road," I order. He smiles at me.

"Yes Mame!" He mock, sauluting me before turning around. I roll my eyes in mock annoyance.

I lean forward to see where we are when I notice we're getting closer to the forest. My positive mood drains away and I slump down into my seat. Great. Hours of stumbling around in the woods, tripping over every little root sticking out of the ground.

Edward notices the change of mood in the air. "Don't worry, Bella. I'll carry you," he assured me. I groaned. "It'll be worth it. There's a beautiful lake at the end of the trail." I stare out the window glumly.

Edward stops the car and before I can blink he's at my door helping me out and placing me on his back. I wrap my legs around him and lock my arms in a death grip around his neck.

Then everyone arrives and we're flying through the trees at a speed that should be impossible.

Thats when I see the lake. I gasp with surprise. It was a wide expanse of water that sparkeld in the twilight, it's waves lapping gently against the shore.

Edward sets me on the ground, and I walk slowly forward, appeled by the beauty that stood before me.

Suddenly, the lake started to glow brighter and brighter until it was a blinding flash. I staggered backwards, blinded momentarily, and tripped over something (possibly my own feet) Black dots swarmed around my vision, growing bigger until they blotted out everything, and I vaughly heard Rosalie scream before I drifted into unconsiousness.


	2. Thunderclan

Everything hurt. Thats all I was Consciously aware of as I slowly surfaced Into reality. That, and The fact that I was warmer than I was before I fell alseep. The only person I knew who was this hot all the time was Jacob, and he's a werewolf. Did that mean I was one too? I let out a soft whin in protest. I wanted to be a vampire, not a werewolf!

Thats when someone started to nudge me. I hissed softly, still exuaghsted, wanting nothing more then to go back to sleep, And wrapped my tail over my nose.

Wait.

TAIL!?

My head shot up instintly. Why in the world did I have a tail!? My eyes grew wide. Everything was so BIG. I don't remeber being this small. Realization kicked in just as a deep voice meowed softly behind me.

"Bella? Is that you? Why are you so small?" The voice laughed. I whipped around to confront a red tabby cat who was about ten times my size.

"Edward, Don't tease her!" A lithe black she-cat stalked from the bushes.

"Alice?!" I gasped.

"Thats my name, don't wear it out."

"Why are we cats...and why am I the only small one!" Edward rested his muzzle inbetween my tiny ears.

"Because you have absulutly no luck!" He chuckled. I glared at him. So did Alice.

"This isn't a laughing matter, Idiot." She scolded. Then she turned to me. "Appariantly we have been transformed into cats, for how long, that I don't know. As for you being so small," She cracked a smile, "Edward might acually be right about you having no luck. For reasons I can't explain, you are a kitten." I groaned. Curse my luck.

Edward opened his mouth, probably to say something stupid and rude that would embarrass me further, when the grass on the other side of the clearing shivered and four cats stalked , Edward stepped infront of me. I let out a hiss of annoyance. Human or cat, I'm always the most fragile one.

"What are you doing on Thunderclan territory?" An orange she-cat with a white paw stepped forward. One of the cats behind her hissed:

"Who cares?! Lets chase them off our territory now!" At that statment, Edward shifted his wieght so that he was in the position to scoop me up quickly and escape if neccesary. I dug my tiny claws into the ground.

"Shut up, Berrynose and let them speak!" The she cat hissed back before turning a gentil gaze towards me. I hid myself further into Edward's bellyfur.

"We were just passing through. We didn't know this was your land." Alice spoke up. The she cat studied them for a few heartbeats before speaking again.

"My name is Squirrilflight, depuaty of Thunderclan, and this is Berrynose, Sandstorm and Cloudtail." Squirrelflight pointed with her tail to indicate who's who.

"I'm Alice, and this is Edward and Bella." Squirrilflight nodded at Alice's introduction and waved her tail at Sandstorm and Cloudtail.

"Lets escort them to camp to see Bramblestar. Berrynose, go ahead to warn Him." Berrynose nodded and bounded off as Sandstorm and Cloudtail flanked Edward and Alice.

I hissed with protest as Edward grabbed me by the scruff and lifted me into the air. "I can Walk!"

"Dont be stupid! You'd just slow us down." He objected smoothly. I continued to struggle and thrash until we arrive at a thorn barrior. I lay limp, not wanting to be scratched by the pointy sharp thorns. When we emerged into a grassy clearing bordered by a stone hollow, we found a Dark Tabby tom with amber eyes already waiting for us in the middle of the clearing. Edward trotted forward, Alice right beside him, and placed me firmly in between his legs.

"Hello," The tabby rumbled. "I'm Bramblestar, Leader of Thunderclan. What brings you to our camp?"


	3. Special Powers

I looked up at Edward to watch his reaction,which was hard, considering how small I am. He kept a calm mask over his face.

"As I told the others, we were just passing through; we didn't know that this was your territory, we'll leave now." Edward responded smoothly. As soon as he meowed the words, two cats moved to block the entrance; Edward growled in frustration , causing me to purr in amusement.

Bramblestar head swung around, his gaze resting on me. I shrunk down just a little further into Edwards belly fur as Bramblestar beckoned with his tail to A gray tabby tom with blue eyes. They murdered quietly together for a while before the Grey tom padded forward.

"My name is Jayfeather, medicine cat of thunderclan." He dipped his head in greeting. Bramblestar padded forward to stand beside him.

"I have discussed this with Jayfeather. And I have come to a decision. Would you like to join thunderclan?"

Edward stared at him. "No."

Alice leaned forward. "We need somewhere to stay until we can figure out how to get home." She murmured in his ear. He growled, turning back till Bramblestar to mutter. "Yes."

The huge tabby nodded in satisfaction. "Good. You will need to learn the warrior code And how to hunt. You will not learn our fighting techniques until we are positive that you will be staying for good and can be trusted. Let's see...Dovewing, you can mentor Alice, and...Lionblaize, Edward."

"Wait, who's mentoring Bella?" Edward demanded. Bramblestar looked at him with amusement in his eyes.

"Bella is too young to be mentored; Kits must be at least six moons old before beginning training. So she will be taken care of by the queens in the nursery." He replied before padding up a pile of rocks and disappearing in a cave on a ledge.

_-0~0~0-_

"Bella." A voice grumbled from the entrance to the nursery. I scrambled up.

"coming!" I called, stumbling put of the den. Jayfeather was waiting; I stifled a sigh, following him across the clearing to the medicine cat den. We did this everyday; He would bring new here and ask me a bunch of questions, checking me over before shooing me away.

"Do you feel any different?" He asked, looking at me in a way that made me think of Edward when he tried to read my mind, and, just like Him, Jayfeather always looked frustrated when he looked away.

"No." I sighed, sitting patiently as he pushed his nose into my pelt.

He growled, irritated, and straitened up. "Ok then, go away, I have stuff to do!" He snapped. I bit back a rude retort, turning to leave as he bent over some herbs.

As soon as I was back in the clearing, I looked around for Edward. I wanted answers. He padded out from the warriors den, Alice right behind him. Great. I scurried over to them, letting out a small yelp as I slipped and bumped into Edward, not stopping in time. He purred with amusement, Nosing me upright and licking me in between my ears.

I shook my head, backing up with a growl of irritation that just made him purr harder. I glared at him.

"Hey Bella, Jayfeather done with you now?" He snorted. All my anger gone, I stared at him and other curiosity.

"Actually, I was looking for you, to ask you about that." I sat down, curling my tail over my paws. Edward's eyes grew serious and he sighed, doing the same. Alice padded away, shooting one last glance at Edward.

"So what Exactly is Jayfeather trying to find out?" I demanded. He flicked his ears, his gaze turning to the medicine den. After a moment, his gaze turned wary and he looked at me again. "What?" I prompted when the silence stretched too far.

Edward hesitated before answering. "Well...there's this...prophecy, apparently, with you in it, we'll, with all of us." He paused. "He received a dream that three outsiders with special ability will come and help Thunderclan in a dark war. He's trying to find out if and what your ability is. Dovewing and Lionblaize are watching me and Alice. Bella?" He added when I didn't move or respond.

I shook my head. "It can't be us." I declared. "Ok, yes, you can read minds and Alice can see the future," I added when he opened his mouth to disagree. "But what can I do?"

Edward snapped his jaws shut, uncertainty flashing briefly across his face. He curled his tail around me, pulling me close, and opened his mouth as though he were going to say something, but at that moment, A gray she-cat hurled herself out of the thorn barrier and right at us, her blue eyes bright with excitement.

"Oh, I knew it was you three!" She gasped, waving her tail urgently. "Come on! We must go get Jayfeather and Lionblaize! We must talk!" She rushed over, scooping me up, and, despite my meowls of protest, carried me over to the medicine clearing. Edward growled, sheathing his claws, but I sent him a warning glare.

_I swear to god, if you attack Dovewing, I will personally shred you and line my nest with your fur!_

He snorted, barely holding back an outburst of laughter. "A kitten who thinks she's a tiger." He muttered.

Jayfeather was outside his nest and rushing to get lionblaize by the time we got there. I flashed a confused glance at Edward, how could he possibly know we were coming. He leaned closer to me.

"Oh, I forgot to mention, Jay,Dove and Lion here were apart of a one old prophecy promising special powers. Jayfeather can read minds, Lionblaize cannot be beaten in battle and Dovewing-" Understanding dawned on Edwards face."-Can hear things that's far away, of course!" He hissed under his breath, falling behind the group as Alice padded over to join them. They talked quietly together until the six of us came to a stop and Dovewing set me on the ground.

"That was uncalled for, I can walk." I pointed out indignantly, ruffling out my pelt. Dovewing just flicked her tail dismissivly.

"Just listen for a heartbeat, Bella!" She meowed, excitement sparkling in her eyes. "I know what you power is!"


	4. Firestar

I stared at her wide eyed before shaking my head stubbornly. "No." I protested. "No, I am not apart of this, there is absolutely nothing special about me." Edward opened his mouth as though to argue, but I shot him my hardest glare and he shut it again, probably to stop himself from laughing rather than obedience, I noted.

Dovewing tipped her head to the side slightly, obviously curious about the exchange, then decided it wasn't important. "Anyway, Your power is the most powerful, I think. It's certainly a lot of responsibility for such a young cat." I sighed irritable, resisting the urge to snap that I was exactly the same age as Edward and Alice. "Your ability is...your skills!" When everyone, Jayfeather and Lionblaize includes, looked at her house with confusing, she huffed. "Seriously, I would think that's not that difficult to understand." Everyone continues to stare. She rolled her eyes. "Bella can run faster, Jump higher, hunt better, swim deeper, and everything related to those, better than any other cat, with fighting having the exception of lionblaize, of course. She also has something, like a shield or something, that keeps Jayfeather from being able to read her mind." I looked at the blind tom smugly. And THEN everything sank in.

"What? No! I can't have a power, I'm not a Vam-" I stopped myself before I exposed Alice and Edward. Taking a deep breath, I tried again. "I don't WANT one! We only came here by accident, I just want to go Home!" My voice had raised to a wail. Instintly, Edward was at my side, wrapping his body around mine in a desperate attempt to comfort me. I didn't want to be comforted. I wiggled away from him, glaring at the three clan cats, Who were all staring at me with sympathy pooling in their eyes. I spun around, eyes stinging, and dashed away, hollering over my shoulder: "I'm sick of Thunderclan!"_ I'm sick of cats, I'm sick if being small, I'm sick of not being home, I'm sick if being a kit. _I could only imaging what charlie is thinking. He'd be worried sick, maybe even calling the FBI to find me. That thought brought my hopes up, but they plummeted almost immediately. They wouldn't be looking for a kitten. They'd be looking for an 18 year old human girl.

I Heard the faint shout of Edward as he yelled for me to "get my furry butt back there, I'm too small to wander around alone" Before footsteps began to pound after me. I closed my eyes and pushed against the ground harder, propelling myself forward faster. I had to admit that the run was exhilarating; The wind whipping my face was definitely refreshing. But I was already panting heavily, I've never been one to run for a long time, I got tired way to fast. I could feel my steps becoming more slow and the number of things to trip over went up mysteriously fast. I was about to give up and lay down when The ground under my feet disappeared and I was floating in the air for a millisecond before I plunged into the hungry waves below with a yelp.

The impact was hard and cold. The current tugged at my small body as I flapped my paws around, trying to get to the surface for air. When I broke through, all I had time to do was gulp in a lung full of air before the waves pulled me under once again. I hear Edward shouting, and I tried to swim in his direction, for the sound of his voice would probably be my only guide to the shore, but the Lake had other ideas. The strong waves pulled me farther Away from the shore while I struggled helplessly. I whimpered weakly as I was pulled under again. The current slammed me against a rock, dragging all the air out of my lungs. I opened my jaws, desperate for air, only to get a mouthful of salt water that slid down my throat. I fell limp; All strength drained from me. Peace washed over me as I realized I was going to die. I stopped struggling completely and let the waves push me around. I was ready to die.

That's when I heard Edward shouting pleasingly front the shore. "Bella, don't give up! Please! Hold on, Sweetheart, Someone will save you!" His words were faint, but I heard them. I couldn't leave Edward. I must find a way to get air, for his sake. I suddenly felt a jolt of energy run through my body. An orange cat, his pelt glowing like flames, swam toward me. Stars swam in his fur and his green eyes glowed.

"Summon the water, Bella." He instructed. "Control the waves, order them to pull you to the shore. You can do it." He encouraged before disappearing. I stared at the place where he had been a moment before dumbfounded, but decided I had other problems to worried about. I closed my eyes, relaxing my body. A warm feeling went through me and I welcomed it, willing the waves to pull me forward. At first I felt no change, and I scolded myself.

_This is ridiculous! I can't control the water!_

I forced open my eyes, irritated. I had obviously been seeing things, there had been no cat, no voice, and I was going to die.

Then pebbles scratched my pads. I squeaked in surprise, in the process swallowing more water. I summoned all the strength I had left and hauled myself out of the water onto solid ground, where I collapsed, panting with exhaustion.

"Bella!" The earth shook as Edward pounded over to me. I felt a tongue rasp over my fur; someone was licking my fur the wrong way. It felt really uncomfortable; I whimpered in protest, which ended with me puking up saltwater. I lay back down, trembling from the effort of the actions.

"Okay good, keep licking her fur the opposite way, I'll find some yarrow; she needs to puke up the rest of the saltwater." A voice instructed. I assumed it was Jayfeather, he was a medicine cat, after all.

I felt the urgent tugging against my fur start up again. I whined softly. I wanted to sleep, and that was impossible to do with the constant rough grooming.

After about five minutes, Jayfeather's pawsteps reappeared, and he bent beside me.

"Now, I want you to eat these, they will taste bitter, but you'll feel better afterwards, I promise." He ordered softly. I managed a small nod. He patted a small pile of leaves towards me, and I picked then up, making a face at the bitter taste. Almost right after I swallowed, I felt bile rising up my throat. I helped, puking up two more mouthfuls of salt water. I flopped onto my side when I was done, exaughsted.

"Good. Now, let's get her back to my den in camp." Jayfeather said. Edward picked me up gently by my scruff. I whimpered in protest.

"I want to sleep..."I objected weakly. He set me down onto Alice's back.

"You can sleep all you want, my love." He promised in a gentle velvet voice.

I closed my eyes, and just before I drifted off, I heard the orange toms voice again. "Well done, Bella. You have much to learn, but sleep now. Regain your energy. It will all open up to you in time." And then darkness slid over me.


	5. Controlling The Wind

_"I must have been wrong about her powers; it isn't her skills at all..."_

_"No duh! She definitely didn't swim back to the shore. She can control water!"_

_"I wonder...Jayfeather, Dovewing, do you guys think that she can control every element, as in, Water,Wind,Ground,Rain-"_

As soon as I struggled open my eyes, the conversation ended. Jayfeather rushed over and nosed me.

"How do you feel?" He asked.

"Tired."I admitted. "And I hurt. Like, everywhere."

"Well, that's to be expected!" He snapped. "Next time you'll think before you decide to go for a swim!" My fur bristled along my spine.

"I fell in by accident, you grumpy blind old lump!" I spat. Jayfeather's eyes lit up with rage, but instead of becoming scared, my expression turned smug. "And there was another cat with me who was stupid enough to go for a swim, so I'm not the only cat in the clan with a wet pelt!" I peered around the den. "Where is he?" I asked. "Surely you guys dragged him out of the water too?!"

Jayfeather's ears pricked with curiosity. "What cat?" He asked slowly.

I stared at him. "The orange toms with the glowing green eyes." I started to feel nervous and self conscious.

Jayfeather sunk his claws into the soft moss. "Did he have stars in his pelt?" He asked warily.

"So you DID see him!" I accused. He shook his head

"Bella. That was Firestar. He's been dead for moons now." I gasped, beginning to shake uncontrollably as that sunk in.

I was saved by a ghost.

"But-but he told me how to get to shore..." I stammered.

"Don't worry, he's from Starclan, he's probably going to help you, not harm you. The only time you should be scared of an ancestor is if they have absolutely no stars in their pelt and lots of scars." Lionblaize assured.

My head spun. I stumbled out of my nest. "I'm going outside." I gasped, rushing outside. I took huge gulps of air as I sat down outside. I closed my eyes. So a dead cat was helping me... I had no idea how to respond to that. I flinched as fur brushed against me, relaxing as Edwards scent washed over me.

"Are you feeling alright, Love?" He whispered in my ear. I leaned against him, grateful for his support.

"No." I whispered back. "I'm being stalked by a ghost..." He went completely still. I rubbed against him, trying in vain time get him to relax. "Jayfeather and Lionblaize say he's from Starclan, which means he's good, and three think he's trying to help me." He purred, but it sounded forced.

"Well, you certainly need as much protection as you can get." His tone hardened, and his voice turned into a hiss. "And if you EVER Decide to run off and jump off a cliff again, i don't CARE if it's an accident or not, I will Flay your pelt off and line my nest with it!" I leaned away from the furious tom and, irritated, stalked back into Jayfeather's den, tail held high indignantly.

"Bella." Jayfeather hurried over to me. "I'm going to make you my apprentice to help you with your abilities. If Firestar is helping you, then you need to be mentored by someone who has experience with Visiting Starclan. Your going to train to be a medicine cat."

I flicked my tail, annoyed. "Do I get a choice in this?" I demanded.

"No. I already talked to Bramblestar about it. It's arranged. Ceremony Is at sunhigh." With that, he padded over to talk to Dovewing and Lionblaize.

I snorted, stalking out of the den, ignoring Edward completely, and Padded over to Alice.

"When are we going home? I'm sick of this life and I'm being forced to learn about medicine!" I complained.

Alice swept her tail along my spine. "I have no idea. The future wont show me anything but clan life." I snorted.

"That's stupid!"

"Well, the future is usually right, and if it tells me we're staying here as cats for a long time, then it's probably right."

"Alice, remember when I said I would never bet against you?" I asked. She nodded. "Well, I take that back. I am officially betting against you. ."

_-0~0~0-_

"Jayfeather, you are ready for an apprentice. You will be mentor to Bella." I padded over to the Grey tabby and touched noses to him. The content murdered in surprise.

"She can't train to be a medicine cat!" Some cat Protested, I think it was Spiderleg, I was starting to recognized most of the cats now. "She's an outsider!" Many others yowled agreement. I ducked my head in embarrassment. Jayfeather Scanned the other cats with slotted ice blue eyes.

"She has been visited by cats from Starclan, Firestar to be exact." He announced. The cat's murmurs died away. They halfheartedly chanted my name before breaking into groups or sinking off to their dens. A few came over to congratulate me; Squirrelflight, Leafpool, and Brightheart, I think. Then I was one in the clearing with Jayfeather. He padded over to the medicine den, beckoning with his tail for me to follow. After a quick sweep of the clearing, confirming that Edward and Alice already left, I scampered after him.

"You sleep here." He instructed, pointing his tail tip at a bare spot in the corner of the den. "Get some moss to make your neat then go to sleep. Tomorrow, we'll learn basic remedies and explore your power some more." He went over to his own nest and curled up, falling asleep. I gathered some moss and soon I was curled up pretty, too. I closed my eyes, exaughsted.

_-0~0~0-_

I blinked open my eyes to find myself in a meadow. I looked around confused, until my gaze rested on an orange cat sitting aways away from me. It was the same category I had seen in the water. Firestar. I knew I should be afraid, or at the least nervous, but instead all I felt was curiosity. Why was he here? I padded up to him.

"Hello, Bella." He greeted me warmly.

"Hi." I breathed. He purred.

"I am Firestar, thunderclan's former leader. I came to you tonight to help you with your powers. Starclan has chosen you to save the clans."

"Okay," I agreed, awestruck by the honor of being trained by such a famous cat. If you stay in thunderclan any amount of time, you hear about the great Firestar, who saved all the clans countless times. "Where do we start?"

He was thoughtful for a moment. "I would like to practice with the window, for starters, if your alright with that."

I blinked at him gratefully. "Your the first cat to ask me if I want to do something. The first to actually give me a choice." I stated, agreeing.

"Well, you should always have a choice." He murmured. "Okay, first, I want you to close your eyes and relax." I did as he said, letting, you mussels flex and relax. "Good. Now summon your inner power. Order the wind to blow gently." I tried, but nothing happened. I didn't feel the warmth spread through my body like last time; I didn't feel in control. I opened my eyes, looking up into Firestar's green ones, discouraged.

"Try again, concentrate on only the wind this time." He urged. "Let your mind be cleared of everything, and imagine a gentle breeze ruffling your pelt."

I tried again, shivering with excitement as I felt the warmth flood my body once again. Heartbeats later, a gentle breeze swept over the meadow, the flowers swaying slowly, and both mine and Firestar's pelts were blown backwards. I looked up at him trumpidly. His eyes were full of satisfaction and pride.

"Well done!" He praised me, purring. "Now let's see if you can will the wind away." I closed my eyes once again, this time the wind obeyed me the first time.

"It will get easier the more you practice." He promised. "Soon you will be able to control it without closing your eyes. Now, you should get some sleep while you can. You must reserve your energy. Good night Bella." He touched his muzzle to my ear and my eyes began to droop. Just before I lost consciousness, I managed to whisper to him:

"Thank you."


	6. Special Place's and Dreams

**Okay, so, first Thank you to all those who read and reviewed my story /)^.^(\ It makes me so happy to see that someone actually likes my writing! Second of all, sorry for any typos or confusing words, I'm using my PlayBook to type this, and it has auto correct on it...XD Last of all, this whole chapter is going to probably be focused on Bella and Edward. :) Also, sorry this took so long, school started again, so I'm probably gonna be slower at updating :P**

"And this is cobweb, it's used to stop bleeding. Be careful, it's very delicate!" Jayfeather snapped as I reached over to prod it with a paw. I growled, sitting down on my hunches. Did he expect me to know everything about cobwebs, or yarrow, or coltsfoot?

He flicked an ear. "Well, I suppose you've had enough remedies forced into your head for today." I jumped up, relieved. Finally! "Now we can work on your powers." My tail drooped. Just then, Edward poked his head into the den. "Bella?" He called. "Are you done? I want to show you something." Jayfeather narrowed his eyes, opening his mouth to protest, but I bounced over to Edward before he could say "mouse"

"Yes!Yes!Yes!" I squealed. _Anything but this..._

"But we were going work on your powers!" Jayfeather's objected.

"I already worked on them with Firestar last night!" I sang over my shoulder, tail waving happily as I followed Edward out of camp.

He led me into the woods, out of the thunderclan scent markers, and past an old abandoned house until we arrived in a clearing. I gasped.

It was a small dip in the forest, with a tiny pool at the bottom that sparkled in the sunlight. (And before you ask, it's not the moonpool XD) There were flowers dotting the small clearing, swaying in the gentle breeze. Roses, Lilies, Lilacs, Daisy...it was beautiful. The scent was so sweet, the grass was tall, and it was quiet. Peaceful.

A chuckle from Edward pulled me from my trance, and I realized I was standing there with my mouth hanging open. I broke out in purrs and I pushed my muzzle into his fur, happiness glowing inside me. This was our secret place.

"So I take it, you like it?" He laughed, purring.

"It's beautiful!" I whispered.

Suddenly, he wasn't beside me anymore. I looked up, confused, before he let out a playful growl and gently bowled me over. I purred.

"You don't scare me, so get off me, you big lump!" I teased.

"I don't scare you?" He playfully hissed. "Well, you really shouldn't have said that!" He scooped me up and dangled me over the small pool, holding me with a firm grip. "Say that again!" He growled, laughter evident in his voice.

"Your the most scariest warrior in all the clans and You even leave Shadowclan shaking in their fur!" I mockingly yowled. He set me down, purring.

"Better." He approved. I purred, pushing into his side. I felt happier than I've been since we arrived here; I had the feeling of sunshine warming my fur and Edward beside me. Still purring, I fell asleep.

_-0~0~0-_

I woke up to find myself in the air, swings gently as Edward carried me back to my nest in the medicine den. As he turned to go, I managed to meow softly: "Thank you" He turned and licked my forhead.

"You are very welcome, Bells" He whispered; I sighed, falling asleep again.

_-0~0~0-_

I jumped onto the brown tom with a screech. How dare he Attack Edward like that!? He shook me off like i was a kit before jumping back on me with a growl. I screamed in pain as he slashed a wide gash in my side. Edward yowled and flew at him. The tom fled the battle clearing and Edward dragged me gently away.

Then the clearing changed. It was now empty; eerily silent. Blood was all over the ground and splattered onto bushes and trees. I screamed in fright as I saw the pile of dead body's, with Alice and Edward at the top.

_A battle is coming. Blood will be shed and lives will be lost. You will lose those you love and they will lose you unless you can stop the bloodshed. The fate of all four clans lay in your paws; If you fail, the clans will die forever._

**Sorry it's so short, I'll try to make the next chapter longer. If you have any suggestions on what you would like me to write, tell me :) I would be happy to try it out. I read Warriors, Twilight, Homestuck...anything. Just say it :) Thanks.**


	7. Training

I gasped, my eyes flying open. I got unsteady to my paws and stumbled outside, griping twice and having to scramble up again. Once outside I started to run. I had no idea where I was going but I didn't care; I raced blindly through the Forest. I began to slow down as I heard the sound of water bubbling over rocks and the stream came into view. Dragging my paws, I followed the river until it widened out and I was standing in the presence of the lake. I let out a long, tired sigh and sat down.

Before long, I heard the sound of another pair of pawsteps and Jayfeather sat down beside me.

"What was the dream about?" He asked softly, and when I snapped my head up and looked at him with a searching expression, he explained himself. "Bella, you were crying out in your sleep about a prophecy." I hesitated before answering.

"I was in a clearing, and a battle was raging on around me..." I launched into the story, telling my mentor everything I saw. He Listened in silence. "...The clans will die forever." I finished, looking up at him with fear and panic fear clear in my eyes.

He looked at me thoughtfully. "I'll need to prepare your for battle." He said. "I'll get Leafpool and Cinderheart to help with your medicine cat training, and Lionblaize can work on your fighting skills. I'll help you, alongside Firestar, with your special ability. Dovewing will look out for trouble and I'll tell Bramblestar about your dream right away."

I nodded, my paws aching with exaughstion just thinking about it.

"Get some sleep." He ordered. "We start at sunhigh."

_-0~0~0-_

A tail swept gently over my back and I opened my eyes to see leafpool gazing at me sympathetically.

"Time to get up, we need to begin your lesson." I nodded, getting to my pass and padding over to sit beside Cinderheart, who had a wad of cobwebs at her paws. Leafpool padded over to join us.

"Today we're leaning about cobwebs" Leafpool declared. I blinked, confused.

"But Jayfeather taught me about them yesterday." I pointed out. _None too nicely, either..._

"I know, but we're going to tell you about the cobwebs in full detail." Cinderheart explained. I nodded.

"Cobweb is used to stop the bleeding in a wound. You have to pat the cobweb gently on top of the wound and hold it there. We use cobwebs frequently; During and after a battle, a border squirmish, fights with badgers and foxes, and anything similar that causes serious injuries. If we're careful, we can show you how to apply cobwebs onto a wound. They're very delicate, so we have to be cautious not to rip any strands." Leafpool, said.

Cinderheart flopped dramatically onto her side; I giggled. Leafpool carefully picked the cobwebs up and patted then onto Cinderheart's imaginary wound, holding them gently, but firmly, in place. Afterwards, they brought me all around the territory, showing me the best places to find cobwebs.

When we arrived back into camp, Lionblaize was sitting in the middle of the clearing, waiting. When he saw us, he jumped up and Padded over.

"Are you done with her?" He demanded.

"For Today, yes." Leafpool replied before heading over to the medicine den to report to Jayfeather.

"Come with me," Lionblaize ordered. "We're going to work on you fighting skills." He swung around and raced out into the forest; I followed, shooting one last glance at Cinderheart, who padded in the direction of the warriors den.

When we arrived at the sandy clearing, Lionblaize turned to face me. "Let's start with something basic. The front paw blow and strike. Here." I positioned myself in front of him. "Take your paw, claws sheathed, and slam down hard on your enemy's head. Then, while they're stunned, quickly take your other paw and do the same, this time with claws unsheathed. Try it in me." I blinked at him. Then, using all my strength, kissing fling myself forward, slamming my sheathed paw down on his head. Just as I'm about to hit him again, He sitters under me and knocks my paws out from under me; suddenly, he's in top of me. He backs off. "You wernt fast enough. Try it again, this time faster..."

_-0~0~0-_

I curl up in my nest, body aching from the training session with Lionblaize. I close my eyes, willing my dreams into the meadow where I met with Firestar last time. I reopened my eyes; to my success, I was there, With both Firestar and Jayfeather waiting side by side. I scrambled up and Padded over to meet them.

"Hello, Bella. I'm sorry to rush right I to training, but we don't have much time tonight." Firestar apologized. I nodded. "Let's start by summoning the wind to move the clouds over here, then we'll see in you can get it to start raining." I nodded once more and closed my eyes.

I groped around mentally for the wind and, finding it, willed it forward. I felt it obey, ruffling my fur as it pulled the clouds until they were right above us. "Good, Bella!" Firestar praised. "Now, imagine the feel of rain pelting down, soaking your pelt and dripping off your whiskers into small puddles."

I did as he instructed, yearbook get for the feel of cool raindrops on my fur. And, sure enough, the pain came pelting down. Hard. I opened my eyes and glowed at Firestar triumphidly. He purred.

I was finally getting use to my powers. I was going to save the clans!


	8. Breezepelt

I woke up in my nest. With heavy paws, I Padded out of the medicine den. Early dawn light was seeping into the camp; I stretched, trying to ease the stiffness from my mussels.

_A quick run through the forest will wake me up. _I thought. It's been about a moon and since Jayfeather decided to prepare me with a shitload of training. I was exhausted. My mind felt as though it was crammed full of herbs and their uses, where to find them, how to use them, and such. My mussels were sore from going over fighting move after fighting move. Dodge, swipe, kick, scratch, Jump. Ugh. And then I don't get much sleep because either Firestar or Jayfeather or both are practicing my abilities to the extent, and that is mentally tiring. I hardly have any time to be with Edward or to talk with Alice anymore. God, I even miss Alice's rants about clothes, which is saying something.

I padded out of camp and slipped silently through the trees, no particular destination in mind. It's nice to be able to not have any certain task to do sometimes. My stomach growled softly; I soon caught a mouse and devoured it with swift bites. Licking my lips, I padded over to a small stream and lapped up a few mouthfuls of water. Shaking out my whiskers, I sat down and slowly groomed, dragging my tongue gently across my pelt.

I could always quit. Say I'm done and leave the clan. Edward and Alice would follow me, for sure, and we could find our way home. Esme and Carlisle must be frantic. But then there's the prophecy...it was probably fake, or maybe they've mistaken me with someone else. I couldn't be about me!

I sighed. I knew that I would never leave. I couldn't, not when the whole clan and Starclan is counting on me.

I stood up and made my way towards the Windclan border. I just stood there, wind whipping my face gently, taking in the scents of moorland and cats and rabbits. Suddenly, the scent of cats was stronger and I opened my eyes; I didn't realize I closed them. Standing in front of me was a dark grey cat, with plenty of scars to show. His blue eyes held a cold glint in them. He stood there, watching me watch him, both of us tense, waiting for the other to react. When he made any sign of attacking me, I dipped my head.

"I'm Bellpaw, Medicine cat apprentice of thunderclan." Bramblestar had insisted we take warrior names; Edward was now Russetpaw, And Alice was Nightpaw, but we still called each other by our real names, just not in front of other cats. He nodded.

"Breezepelt." He introduced himself. "Warrior of Windclan." He hesitated, then added. "I overheard Jayfeather grumbling about his store of Catmint. Would you like some?" I blinked at him.

"Really? You'd just give me some?" I asked. He nodded, and beckoned with his tail. I hopped over there stream that bordered the two clans. He led me over to a patch of herbs and bent his head to chew off a few clumps of catmint. I purred at the huge pile. Jayfeather would be pleased! When he had finished, he helped me carry them back over the border.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Of course." He said.

"Thank you!" I breathed, gratitude lacing my voice.

"No problem." He watched me as I picked up the herbs, tucking some under my chin and taking the others gently in my teeth.

I turned to go. Then, Breezepelts hesitant voice caused me to turn around again.

"Will I see you around?" He asked. Unable to talk due to the clumps of catmint stuffing my mouth, I waved my tail happily and nodded the best I could. He purred softly before turning and bounding over a hill and out of sight.

_-0~0~0-_

There were a lot of questions from Jayfeather when I came back to camp. Where was I? Where did i get the catmint? Not from his precious store growing by the twoleg nest, surely? All to which I had lied and said I went for a walk and stumbled along a small patch. This was all it had.

Now two moons had passed. Edward and Alice had received their warrior names; Russetfang and Nightfeather. I was still Bellpaw.

Jayfeather and I were on our way to meet the other medicine cats at the moonpool. When we got to the trail, Kestrelflight of Windclan and his new apprentince, Frostpaw, we're waiting, along with Willowpelt of Riverclan and Darkleaf of Shadowclan. Littlecloud had just recently passed away, and Mothwing usually didn't come to the meetings. Together, we made our way up to the star filled moonpool. When we got there, the others took their places around the pool, and Jayfeather raised his tail to stop us from lapping the water. I looked at him with a confused expression. He watched me with pride pooling in his blind blue eyes.

"Bellpaw, come here." I obeyed. "It is time for Bellpaw to receive her full Medicine cat Name." He said. I stared at him, gaping muzzle. "Well?" He asked.

"T-thank you!" I stammered.

"I, Jayfeather, medicine cat of thunderclan, Call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand he ways of seen medicine cat, and with your help, she will serve her clan for many moons." Guilt twisted my stomach as I thought about how this may not be true. Eventually, Edward, Alice and I would leave. But she didn't Linger on that too long; there was plenty of time to stress on that later. She focused her attention back onto Jayfeather.

"Bellpaw, Do you promise to uphold the ways of a clan, to stand apart from rivalry between clan and clan, and to protect all cats equally, even at the cost of your life?"

I gulped. "I do." I vowed.

"Then, by the powers of starclan, I give you your true name as a medicine cat. Bellpaw, From this moment you will be know as Bellwhisper. Starclan honers you intelligence and compassion, you will be an excellent medicine cat." He rested his muzzle on my head and I licked his shoulder in respect.

"Bellwhisper! Bellwhisper!" The other Medicine cats chanted. I ducked my head embarrassed.

"What a beautiful name," Frostpaw breathed. "Bellwhisper." I flicked her tail with my ear.

"It'll be your turn soon enough!" I assured here. Then we all settled beside the pool and slipped into star - filled dreams.

_-0~0~0-_

I was in Starclan's hunting grounds. I looked around until I spotted a flame colored pelt padding towards me, stars trailing behind wherever his paws touched. He touched muzzle with me.

"Firestar," I greeted. He purred warmly.

"Welcome, Bellwhisper. Unfortunately, we don't have time to chat. I have a message for you." I nodded importantly. "You must meet up with a cat from each of the other clans at the next quarter moon at the Island. There, you must journey to the mountains and uncover the secret of the ancients, bringing them home." Firestar began to fade away, and I panicked.

"Which cats?! Fire star, don't leave me!" I begged. But he was gone, and I was stirring back into the waking world.


	9. Meeting

I paced the clearing impatiently; I was at the Island, and the almost full moon hung high in the sky. It was hard trying to sneak out; especially with Alice, who could see the future. But I was sure I got away successfully and no one knows where I am. And I mean no one. I was the only one here, and I couldn't detect the scent of other cats. I lifted my gaze to silverpelt.

_Oh, Firestar, I did as you said. I hope this is the right thing to do..._

Bushes rustled behind me and I jumped, swinging around as a dark cat emerged. I purred as I recognized Breezepelt. He stared at me.

"Did you get a dream, too?" He asked. I nodded.

"At the Moonpool, Firestar visited me." I Explained. He opened his mouth to say something. However, another cat slipped into the clearing. It was a a grey she cat; She smelled of Shadowclan. I nodded at her.

"Did you receive a dream telling you to come here?" I asked. She nodded. "I'm Bellwhisper." I greeted. A meowl of joy came from Breezepelt.

"You have your full Medicine cat Name!" He said, pride and happiness shining in his blue eyes. I ducked my head, embarrassed. The grey she cat stared at me.

"Your a medicine cat?" She asked. I nodded. "You smell of thunderclan." She stated.

"Thats my clan." I confirmed. She dipped her head in respect.

"I'm Dawnpelt, of shadowclan." She introduced. "I've had some...complications with thunderclan before, but I like you." She admitted. I blinked at her with thanks.

We waited in silence until the last cat came; Surprisingly, it was Mothwing. She may not come to Halfmoon gatherings, but she does believe in starclan, she did ever since the Dark Battle. So starclan must have gotten through to her.

"I got a dream telling me to come here." She explained. I nodded in satisfaction.

"We all did." I said. "We must discuss this."

"I don't think there's much to discuss." Dawnpelt pointed out. "The last time a cat from each clan was told to meet, it saved the clans. So, really, all we need to talk about is when we're leaving."

"Well, How about we ask our Leaders for permission and then leave after the next gathering." Breezepelt suggested. I nodded at him.

"Ok. I think Bramblestar will let me. I am a medicine cat, after all." I said.

"Mistystar will allow me to go in this journey, since Starclan wills it." Mothwing agreed.

"It might take some convincing, but I'm sure Onestar will see sense in this journey." Breezepelt said thoughtfully.

"Rowanstar will surely let me; I'm his daughter, he trusts my word." Dawnpelt said with confidence. I purred.

"Then it's settled. At the next full moon, we set off!"

_-0~0~0-_

I padded back to camp and went strait to Bramblestar's den.

"Bramblestar, can i talk to you?" I called.

"Come in." He nodded. I padded inside and dipped my head respectfully.

"I had a dream at the moonpool..." Hesitantly, I explained the dream and the meeting. When I was done, he nodded thoughtfully.

"I think you should go." He agreed. "I know Firestar wouldn't send cats into pointless danger." I gave a tiny squeal, bouncing before I composed myself.

"Thank you." I said in what I thought sounded like a mature tone. He purred.

"Starclan has chosen, who? Dawnpelt of Shadowclan, Breezepelt of Windclan, Mothwing of Riverclan, and you? So two medicine cats and two warriors." He stared off at nothing, thinking. "Well, you'll be prepared for injury, that's for sure. Ok," He waved his tail dismissivly. "Go and get some sleep." I dipped my head and backed out of the den.

I bounded down the highledge, and was making my way over to the medicine den, when a dark shape stepped infront of my path. I squealed, before recognizing his voice.

"You are NOT Going on a dangerous journey with three strangers just because a dead cat told you to!" Edward growled.

"Great Starclan, you scared me!" I panted. He ignored my comment and I glared at him. "Your not the boss of me!"

We stood there having a glare off for, maybe, twn might utes before he sighed, giving in.

"Fine. But I'm coming with you!"

Wow. That was easy. Better not push my luck. "Sure. Nothing would make me happier." I purred, wounding my tail with his. That's when Alice hopped into the Scene.

"Yay! We're going on an adventure!" She squealed. I rolled my eyes. Stupid Vampires with their unnatural gifts and super hearing!


	10. Let The Journey Begin!

I shifted my feet impatiently, waiting for my turn to cross the tree-bridge. Edward was behind me, Alice in front. The full moon floated high in the sky, lighting up the path.

_This will be good light to start a journey with..._ I thought.

Finally, I was able to jump up and balance my way across the bridge. I slipped through the tangled roots and jumped nimbly onto the ground. My eyes scanned the group of cats until i found the group I was looking for. Knowing that Alice and Edward were right behind me, I bounded over, moewing greetings.

"Is everyone ready for the journey?" I asked. Every cat nodded. "I'm guessing that means the leaders are letting us all go?" I purred.

"Yes, I think it's because the last time a cat from each clan was sent off on a journey, they came back and saved us from death." Dawnpelt pointed out.

"Ya, Onestar looked worried and nervous; he probably thought we had to leave the lake!" Breezepelt purred.

"I'm allowed to go, but Ed-Russetpelt and Nightwhisker have to accompany me." I admitted, using my tail to indicate who's who. They all nodded in welcome.

There was no more time for discussion because that's when Rowanstar called the gathering to a start. One by one, the leaders offered news. There was nothing much to report. When Mistystar finished speaking, Bramblestar cleared his throat. His eyes swept the other leaders, who gave him a tiny nod.

"Cats of trees, hills and rivers!" He yowled. "A cat from each clan has been summoned by starclan to go on a journey through the mountains." He paused, waiting as hushed whispers broke out among the cats. He then waved his tail for silence. "They will leave tonight to find out what Starclan Wishes." The gathering was closed. The leaders jumped off the rock and, in turn, nodded good luck to the tracking cats. I ducked my head shyly as they led the other cats away. Breezepelt, Dawnpelt, Edward and Alice padded over to join us.

I stood up. "Is everyone ready?" I asked. Each cat nodded in turn.

"Lead the way, Bellwhisper." Mothwing meowed.

"R-really? Me?!" I stammered. She nodded and I took a deep breath.

"Then let's begin the journey."

_-0~0~0-_

I blinked open my eyes. I was curled up in between Edward and Alice, in the temporary den we constructed. We were just outside Riverclan territory; I insisted we sleep here for the night and set off for the mountains in the morning. I scrambled into a sitting position and began to groom. Squinting at the sun, I figured it was almost sunhigh. My tummy rumbled.

There was the shuffling get of moss and soon Breezepelt was beside me.

"Hey! good morning!" He meowed. I purred.

"Don't you mean good _afternoon?_" I teased him. He flicked my ear with his tail.

"Well, smart-mouse, care to do a bit of _afternoon _hunting?" He asked, exaggerating the word afternoon. I purred, agreeing.

Breezepelt was an excellent hunter. When we were finished he had caught two rabbits and I had a couple mice. We were almost at the sleeping palce when I tripped and got tangled in a thorn bush.

"Mouse DUNG!" I spat, embarrassment heating my pelt._ If we had to be cats, couldn't I have become less clumsy?!_ I thought angrily. Breezepelt let out a meow of laughter and set down his freshkill, helping me out. I thanked him and we heading back to the others, setting our catches into a pile. When he saw us, Edwards eyes slitted. I padded over and touched noses with him affectionately. He relaxed, returning the gesture gently.

After everyone ate, we set off again. We hadn't gone far before Mothwing rested her tail on my shoulder. I waved the others forward and fell back, padding beside her.

"So, Bellwhisper, how is Russetpelt?" She asked casually. I shot her a look.

"He's fine?" It sounded more like a question.

Mothwing sighed. "You know that medicine cats aren't allowed to have mates, right?" She prompt gently.

I looked at her, surprised. "No..."

"Oh!" She looked quite surprised herself. "I thought Jayfeather would have told you, after all, his-" She snapped her jaws shut. I didn't push her, but I was curious. "Anyway, that means you can't ever have a mate or kits; Russetpelt is no exception. I'm sorry." I stared at her, and then it hit me. I wasn't allowed to love Edward. My heart felt tugged in two, but I forced the pain down. Who cares? I don't - No, I wont- listen to that rule! I'm not a real clan cat anyway! So I shook my head at her. She sighed, not saying anything else about it, to my relief.

"you know, Breezepelt seems to have developed a liking to you." She teased. I let out mreow of disbelief and laughter.

"No way!" I protested, purring at the thought.

I ran ahead, but i swear she muttered under her breath: "It seems to tuning the family..."

I didn't understand anything, but I swore to myself that I would by the end of this journey.


	11. The Tribe Of Rushing Water

We walked for the rest of the day. Dawnpelt and Mothwing were astonished and wonder filled their eyes as we past stretch after stretch of land. Of course, Edward, Alice and I had been humans, and we were aware how big the world is, but I was a bit surprised that Breezepelt seemed almost bored. I asked him about it and he told me he had been to the mountains before with Crowfeather, Squirrelflight, Stormfur, Tawnypelt, Jayfeather, Hollyleaf, Lionblaize, then paws, and Bramblestar, Then Brambleclaw. He told me about how they had met the Tribe of Rushing Water and helped them set boundaries, and then he described the battle. I found that I couldn't drag my attention from him as he retold the journey.

Edward kept being annoying; Flicking me with his tail, running in front of me, Growling at Breezepelt. Finally, I had enough.

"Okay. Russetpelt. Shut up. Stop. Go and bug Nightwhisker. I love you, but your annoying the crap out of me!" I snapped. He huffed, stalking over to Alice. We walked in silence after that. Soon, the sun was sinking under the horizon.

"Okay! I think we should rest here tonight, and, tomorrow, start over the mountains!" I called out. The others meowed in agreement. We all dispatched to hunt. When we were making our nests, Breezepelt beckoned me over.

"Would you like to...er...sleep with me tonight?" My fur prickled with embarrassment and, mentally, I groaned. It was just like Mike Newton all over again.

"No thank you, but thanks for the offer.." I meowed awkwardly and padded over to curl up beside Edward. He purred, licking my ear. I purred, too, before falling into a deep sleep.

_-0-0-0-_

_"You must hurry, Bellwhisper! It's almost time! The end of the clans draw near!"_

This scream rose above the wails of terror and snarls of vengeance that surrounded me. I sunk to the ground, cover my ears, moaning-

-and woke up to find Edward looking at me anxiously. I got up and shook my fur.

"Let's get going." I ordered briskly.

We entered the mountains and struggled over the dull gray rocks for hours, stopping once to sip from a stream.

For awhile, nothing happened. Then Alice raced up beside me.

"Bella, someone's going to attack, but they're going to be friendly;they're going to help us!" She hissed into my ear. I nodded. Of course, Edward heard and padded to my side, hovering beside me protectively. There was a shrill snarl, and a cat leapt from a ledge, landing on top of me. I squeaked in surprise and crumbled to the ground. Edward growled, throwing him off me. Then:

"Talon?!" Breezepelt stepped forward. "Is that you?" The cat, Talon, Nodded.

"Breezepaw?" He asked gruffly.

"Breezepelt." He corrected, dipping his head. "We are just passing through, on a quest."

"That happens often." Talon remarked, before beckonging with his tail. "Come. Stoneteller is expecting you." I shifted uncomfterably at his words, since he was looking at me as he said then.

Without another word, he waved his tail, two other cats joined him, and we set off.

"Thats Night and Brook." Breezepelt whispered to me. I nodded.

Soon we came to a waterfall. Talon and the others lunged behind it, and we followed more cautiously.

We emerged into a cave. After my eyes adjusted, I noticed there were a small group of cats living here. One with gray hairs lining his muzzle padded over to us.

"So, they are here" He remarked. We introduced ourselves. He stared at me. "It is true, then? The Tribe of Endless Hunting warned me of your arrival. The end of the clans is close. The battle of death begins soon."


	12. AN

**I'm sorry, guys. I won't be updating for awhile...I'm going through a really dark time. I don't know when I will update again, but I promise I will post a super long chapter. I'm putting this on all of my stories, sorry guys!**


End file.
